listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hostel
Hostel is a horror movie trilogy which tells the story of multiple people being taken by an organization that gets paid to torture. All villains will be listed in bold. Hostel #Oli Erickson - Decapitated off-screen by the Dutch Businessman. #Yuki - Tortured to death off-screen by the Dutch Businessman. #Josh Brooks - Throat slit by the Dutch Businessman with a scalpel. #A Man - Throat slit by a Client. #A Woman - Tortured to death by a Client. #A Man - Body crushed by a Client. #A Man - Beaten to death by a Client with a sledgehammer. #'Johann' - Shot in the head by Paxton. #'A Guard' - Shot in the chest by Paxton. #'A Butcher' - Bludgeoned by Paxton with a sledgehammer. #'The American Client' - Shot by Paxton. #'Svetlana' - Run over by Paxton. #'Alexi' - Run over by Paxton. #'Natalya' - Run over by Paxton and the Guards. #'A Guard' - Bludgeoned by Children with crowbars. #'A Guard' - Bludgeoned by Children with crowbars. #Kana - Killed herself by leaping in front of a train after seeing a reflection of her disfigured face. #'The Dutch Businessman' - Throat slit by Paxton. Hostel: Part II #Paxton Rodriguez - Decapitated off-screen by an Assassin. His head was then kept as a trophy by Sasha. #Lorna Weisenfreund - Throat slit by Mrs. Bathory with a scythe. #'A Boy '- Shot in the head by Sasha to teach the other Children a lesson. #'Todd' - Mauled by Dogs unleashed by Security Guards for breaking contract. #Miroslav - Eaten alive by the Cannibal. #A''' Man - Electrocuted by a Client. #Whitney Keye - Decapitated by Stuart with a machete. #'Stuart Douglas Peterson '- Bled out after his genitals were cut off by Beth with scissors. #'''Axelle Reaven - Decapitated by Beth with an axe. About 10 people were decapitated off-screen by Assassins, and their heads were kept as trophies by Sasha along with Paxton's head. Hostel: Part III # Anka - Tortured to death off-screen by a Client. # Mike - Face peeled off by an EHC Client. # Nikki - Suffocated when several cockroaches crawled down her throat after the Hungarian Client sprayed an insect-attracting chemical in her mouth and released the roaches. # Justin'' ''- Shot repeatedly by the Leather-Masked Woman with crossbow bolts. # Mesa - Electrocuted in the mouth by Victor with a stun baton. # A Guard '''- Stabbed in the chest by Scott with a flail. # '''A Guard - Stabbed in the chest by Victor with an axe in a shoot-out. # Victor - Shot in the chest by a Guard in a shoot-out. # A Guard '''- Shot by Scott. # Kendra - Shot by Travis. # '''Flemming - Impaled onto spikes by Carter with his own car (having been placed so that he could use his body to drive over them). # Travis '''- Beaten to death by Scott with Justin's crutch after he cut his arm off. # '''Carter McMullen - Hacked by Scott with a weed-wacker. Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Films